Gold Making
'World of Warcraft Gold Making Guide & Tips-' For more great guides please visit our webpage at: www.hiddenstuff.com I have been asked by hundreds of WoW players what the easiest and most effective way to make gold is. I was asked so often that I decided to write an entire guide off of it! Now you can start reading this guide and learn how you too can make 188k gold as quickly and easily as I did! I am here to teach you about the methods I used to make thousands of gold in World of Warcraft! As a seasoned WoW veteran I use the Auction house several times a day. This gains me around 500 gold in profit. What is great about it is it only takes about 30 minutes a day but generates a TON of profit! What’s also great about this method is it leaves plenty of time for gold making using other methods as well. After using this simple method I logon to WoW and start making real gold using the method I describe in the pages to follow. When making gold in WoW it is best to focus on rare mobs as they tend to drop the best loot compared to other mobs. I will get into the aspect of rare mobs and let you know the best ones to farm later in this guide. But for now, keep this in mind during your daily travels in the game. Additionally, I will also show you the best rare monsters to farm loot and gold from and where to locate them. Also, it is best not to forget that professions are the cornerstone to making gold in World of Warcraft. I have covered this aspect for you guys later in the guide so that you can get a good idea of some of the most lucrative professions and practices that will have you making thousands of gold in World of Warcraft! Another great location that I hit frequently to make gold is the Outlands. This location is perhaps one of the most lucrative in the entire game! Rest assured, I will show you some of the best and most profitable recipes and items to gather from there as well as the best instances and quests which will have you making more gold than you could ever imagine! These are some of the methods I've been performing in the past months and I now have over 188k gold total and I have no idea what to do with all that gold! I want to start first by offering some general tips and tricks which will allow you to make gold more efficiently, easily, and effectively. This section will outline some small steps you can take right from the start, to get your World of Warcraft character out on the right foot. While you don’t need to follow all of these steps it is recommended that you at least take them into consideration and in mind when you are playing the game. - Get the Auctioneer addon! This program is great and will help maximize your returns at the auction house if you learn how to use it (visit the forums on their webpage). - Learn how to use macros. Not only do they make the game easier for you but they allow you to be more efficient in your activities. This means that you can quest, farm, level, and grind faster! - If you want to gain lots of money starting from the beginning, you should choose mining and skinning as your professions. If you want to make money later in the game fishing is your best bet as you won't make much use out of it until you have around 150+ fishing skill. While fishing may be boring it pays! - Do every possible quest you can. Questing is not only the best way to level, but it is also a good way to make money and gain items. Especially early in the game. - Learn to use the auction house. The AH can make you some serious gold regardless of if you are dealing in potions, epic weapons, or reagents. Learning to use it can be tricky and take some time but it pays off well when a hot item comes into demand! - Do not buy any items/equips for your character until you are over level 15. You don’t need them and quests will provide you with good enough items to survive off of early in the game. Don’t waste your time and money! - Buy your backpacks as early as possible! And remember, the biggest is the best! The more items you can hold the more money you stand to make. - Consider having multiple characters on the same server (an alternative character). Create a character that you don’t play much and station him/her in a capital city. This can be helpful if you have extra materials that can be processed and resold. Simply send them to your ALT to process and then send them back to your main character. - Do not take Engineering or Blacksmithing as your professions. - Pick up every single item you find. Sell grey items to vendors and sell white trade goods, greens, and blues in the auction house. - Buy and find limited recipes. Most recipes can be bought from a specific vendor however some can only be bought once or maybe twice from a vendor in a certain time frame. These recipes with limited availability usually sell very well. - If you hold shift button while looting, you save a few seconds. It all adds up! - When you sell stuff in the auction house always put a buyout price on your items. This will help you sell them faster. Also, make sure to set the buyout price slightly lower than what others are selling it for. - Fight mobs that are 1-4 levels below you. The faster you kill mobs, the more money you will gain and the more items you will get! - Get a mount as soon as possible. This should be your main focus. The faster you can travel, the more money you can make. - If possible, try to level your character by killing beasts and humanoids. If you are a skinner, you can skin the beasts you have slain. And humanoids will drop coins every time. - Look out for neutral auction houses. With a little patience you can make good money selling recipes, pets, and items through them. - Get WoW addons. There are programs out there that can interact with your World of Warcraft game and assist you in various tasks ranging from quests, coordinates, item locations, and much more! Visit Curse.com to browse some! - True money making starts after level 10! So do not waste your time by farming things when you are below 10. You want to level up to 10 as soon as possible. However, you will also gain lots of money even at level 1 if you choose mining and skinning as a profession. I hope you enjoyed this guide and found it helpful in making world of warcraft gold. For more great guides please visit our webpage at: www.hiddenstuff.com Category:world of warcraft